The SeLuna Saga War with the Southern Isles
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: This is one of the many sequel books in the SeLuna Saga.


War with the Southern Isles (Book 2)

*This is a crossover story consisting of every known fairytale (Once Upon A Time) including the Disney Films; Frozen, Enchanted, Brave and Tangled, also including; characters of Winx Club, from Ever After High, Monster High, Sofia the first, Elena of Avalor, Terminator & Star Wars

A Novella series

By: Blake Hosier

Genre: Fan-Fiction

Prologue:

The trek through the Galway strait was going to rough, but at least Blake could see his friend; Merida for a short time. "Blake, what are yeh doing here!?" Merida asked in a surprised tone. Blake looked at his friend and said; "Mer, I am on my way to visit Elsa and Anna in Arendelle. And I figured that I would stop by just to say hi to your folks. I had no idea that you'd be here."

Merida giggled slightly at the nickname that Blake gave her, but she was still a little concerned. "Arendelle is not doing good right now, Blake. Anna and Kristoff are getting divorced after only five years of marriage, Elsa has shut herself in again, this time they're not sure how long. And there are more pressing issues that ah can't talk about going on in Arendelle."

Blake knew exactly what Merida was talking about, the Arendelle Times had an article about a second Eternal winter. 'Everyone must be blaming Elsa for it this time as well.' Blake thought to himself. (Ringing), "Hello." The voice on the end was familiar to Blake; "Blake, it's Abbey. Listen, Abbey has gone and done something terrible. Abbey was visiting Norway and accidentally set off an eternal winter all across the country including; Arendelle. Would you please contact Elsa and let her know that Abbey is so sorry for the second eternal winter. Abbey is trying everything Abbey can to fix this."

Blake replied; "Abbey, sure I will call Elsa as soon as I get off the phone with you, by the way Abbey; please tell D-Laura that I say; Hi. Ok talk to you later. Bye" Blake hung up the phone and then he called Elsa's mobile phone.

"Hello?" Elsa answered on the other end. "Elsa, it's Blake. Hi listen; you're not the blame for this eternal winter, Abbey Bominable, who is a friend of mine was in Norway and somehow accidentally set off another eternal winter. She told me to let you know that she's very sorry for what she did."

Chapter 1:

Elsa hearing that Blake knew she wasn't the reason for the second eternal winter. She began to cry, "Blake, You're not talking about Abbey Bominable from Monster High are you?" she asked. Blake answered Elsa's question. "Yes Elsa, I do mean her. I am friends with her, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, Operetta Phantom, Venus McFlytrap, Twyla Boogie, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf, Nefera de Nile and C.A. Cupid."

When she heard that Blake was friends with Draculaura, Elsa asked; "Blake, how long have you known D-Laura?" Blake didn't answer. "Hello, Blake are you still there?" There was no answer. "Blake must have hung up or he's in a bad reception area." Elsa told herself.

Merida and Raenia were talking in the courtyard of the palace. Blake overheard Merida mention that she was planning to go to Arendelle herself. "Yeh know, ah have been planning on going to Arendelle meself, ah wonder if Blake would let me accompany the two of you to Arendelle." Merida said.

Blake spoke up; "Mer, I would love for you to join us on our journey to see Elsa and Anna in Arendelle." Merida ran over to Blake and hugged him, "Thank yeh, meh dear friend; Blake. This means so much teh meh." The three went inside the palace, where Queen Elinor and King Fergus were training their boys in the duties of a royal.

"Mum, dis is Princess Raenia of SeLuna and of course yeh know meh friend; Blake of America. They're here teh visit with me, and then they'll be heading off teh Arendelle teh visit cousin; Elsa and cousin; Anna." Merida told her parents.

Chapter 2:

Fergus and Elinor welcomed Princess Raenia to their kingdom and offered her food. "Thanks, but we vampires aren't accustomed to these kinds of food." Raenia said. Finally; Elinor spoke, "Raenia, did you happen to know Melara of SeLuna?" Raenia hearing that Elinor had heard of her older sister; Melara was shocked. "Yes, Melara was my older sister. Why do you ask?"

Fergus answered; "Well because; Melara has been teh visit before with Blake. She tried Elinor's Haggis and from that day on; whenever she came teh visit us; she requested that Elinor make Haggis, because she loved it so much, granted her horrendous garlic breath afterward."

"Melara, ate the Haggis when she visited, even though she knew that Garlic can harm us, vampires; why did she do that?" Raenia asked. There was no reply. Fergus, Elinor and the boys were in the dining hall with Raenia. 'Blake and Merida are off somewhere in the castle together. Doing, who knows what. And I am stuck here listening to the story of how Fergus lost his leg to a bear called; Mor'du. What a bore!'

"Blake, yeh aren't courting her are yeh?" Merida asked. Blake looked at his friend and answered; "Of course not; Mer. I am only friends with her. You and I both know that I am betrothed to Elsa. If Raenia was to find out, it would hurt my friendship with her because Raenia believes that even though she is dead, I am still in love with Melara. If she was to learn that Elsa and I are betrothed, that wouldn't fare well for me. Being the only male friend that Melara left her belongings to."

Merida and Blake were still in the great corridor headed to Merida's bed chambers to get Merida packed for the journey to Arendelle. When suddenly; Blake heard Melara's voice calling to him. "Blake, Blake. I know you can hear me, come to the palace chapel." Blake hearing Melara tell him to go to the palace chapel began to tell Merida; "Mer, I have to go somewhere, Melara's spirit is calling to me, I think that she wants to communicate with me at the palace chapel."

Chapter 3:

Merida hearing the words, "Palace chapel' said, "Blake are yeh loopy!? The palace chapel hasn't been visited since the death of my great grandfather; Fergus of Dun Broch. Fergus the Foolish, died in that chapel. Many of his royal subjects believe that the spirits that haunt the chapel killed him."

Blake left anyway, "Haunted chapel or not. I have to communicate with Melara's spirit somehow. And the palace chapel could be the only way." Melara's voice called out again; "Blake, the chapel, come to the chapel. I must speak with you." Blake was just outside the palace chapel. When Melara's voice called out to him yet again; "Go inside and call my name. I will appear before you."

Blake went inside the chapel and called out; "Melara, where are you?" Just then; a ghostly figure appeared. "Blake, I am glad to see you. How have you been since my death?" The ghost asked. "Melara, I have missed you so much, I also got your last request to me, Raenia will take your place but only as my best friend, as you and I both know that I am betrothed to our friend; Merida and reluctantly; to Elsa as well." Blake answered.

Melara's ghost chuckled; "Indeed, Blake. Does Merida know about your betrothal to her and Elsa?" Blake answered, "No, she only knows that I am betrothed to Elsa. if she learned that I am also betrothed to her, she will want me to choose her over Elsa."

"Blake, you have to tell Merida the truth, before you three reach Arendelle. Or Elsa may let slip the truth about your betrothal to both her and Merida. You don't want that now do you?" Melara asked.

Chapter 4:

Blake and Melara talked for almost an hour before Merida came to find him. "Blake, Are yeh here?" Merida called out. Blake answered; "Yes, I am still here Mer. Why do you ask?" Merida spoke; "It's almost sunset, Blake. We must soon depart fer Arendelle, the best time teh traverse the Galway strait is at sunset. We must go find Raenia and tell her that we must depart tonight fer Arendelle."

Then Blake turned back to where Melara was and said; "Melara, I must depart for Arendelle. I will hopefully speak with again soon. But until then; Farewell." Blake turned around and left the chapel with Merida. The two walked hand in hand to the dining hall and found Raenia resting her head on the table.

"Rae, we must depart for Arendelle now, come on let's set course for Arendelle." Blake said. Raenia put her head up and said; "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The ship departed from Dun Broch enroute to Arendelle at sunset. Two days had past since they left Dun Broch with Merida. "Alas, we are finally entering the fjord of the kingdom of Arendelle." Blake said.

Elsa decided to call Blake; "Hi Blake, I wanted to know why you hung on me, when we were talking on the phone three days ago." Blake answered; "Elsa, I couldn't talk to you because I was in a really bad reception area in the Northern Isles. I was visiting the kingdom of Dun Broch, when I called to tell you about Abbey Bominable's accidental "Eternal winter" and then I lost you after you asked me about how long I had known Draculaura." The gate of the palace opened as Anna was coming back from town.

Chapter 5:

Then suddenly; Anna squealed in excitement, before the gate closed. 'Did I just see Blake, Merida and my bestie; Raenia, here in Arendelle?' She thought to herself. "I must be imagining things. Blake is in America, Raenia is in SeLuna and Merida is in Dun Broch." Just then the gate to the castle opened and Anna was shocked to see who walked through.

"Mer, Blake, and Rae! What are you three doing here and together of all things!?" Anna said in excitement. Elsa was on the balcony looking out at the courtyard and that was when she saw a flash of red below and she knew immediately who it was; "Merida, how are you!?" Elsa called. "ah'm fine Elsa. Guess what?" Merida answered. "What Mer?" Elsa replied. "Blake and Raenia are here too." Elsa looked down and saw Blake looking at the Coerase tree. "Blake, is that really you down there!?" Elsa shouted.

Blake looked up to see a very happy Elsa on the balcony above him. "Yes Els, it's me. I am here with Melara's younger sister; Raenia as well. She said that she was coming to visit a friend of hers here in Arendelle." Elsa looked over towards Anna and said; "Well, Raenia is already with her friend, or should I say her Best friend, my sister; Anna."

Blake kind of chuckled when he saw Anna and Raenia talking to each other. 'So Rae and Anna are best friends, I should've known that.' Elsa told Blake; "Catch me." Blake looked up at Elsa and saw that she about to jump off the balcony. "Elsa don't do it, you'll kill yourself!" Elsa replied; "Do you honestly think that I would let my best friend think that I was going to jump off this balcony without believing that they will be able to catch me?"

Elsa jumped and Blake caught her. "See I knew that you'd catch me, Blake, I believed in you." Blake smiled at his beautiful Platinum blonde fiancee, and he said; "Elsa, I knew that you would believe that I would catch you." Blake held Elsa in his arms cradle style and the two went inside the castle together.

Chapter 6:

Once inside the castle; Blake carefully placed Elsa back on the ground. "There you go, your highness; back in your palace all safe and sound." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah'm glad teh see that yer amused about being back inside yer castle. Now may we please git down teh business regarding the Southern Isles and the impending threat that they pose teh both Dun Broch and Arendelle?" Merida asked.

Elsa and Blake both looked at each other, "Elsa, should we tell Merida the truth now?" Elsa looked at Merida and back at Blake; "Yes, it's finally time." Blake and Elsa both turned to face Merida. "What are yeh looking at? Do ah have something on meh face?" She asked.

"No, it's not that at all; Mer. Blake and I wanted to tell you something. Come over here please." Merida did exactly as she was told. "Yeh wanted teh see meh Elsa?" Elsa's face went from it's normal alabaster color to beet red, before she finally spoke; "Merida, as you already know, Blake and I are betrothed. But we have something to tell you; Blake is also betrothed to you, and he feels that you'll want him to choose you over me as his bride. So we both figured that it'd be the right thing to tell you the truth."

Merida's face went beet red from an emotion that neither Elsa nor Blake could describe, all they knew was that they had just painted a target on the back of their heads. "Yeh are very lucky that yeh told me the truth because ah had a hunch about this, all along. Now ah know that me hunch was right." Merida said with a smile on her face.

Merida walked over to Blake and the two began kissing, Blake kissed Merida for almost 5 minutes before Merida broke away and then she began to kiss Elsa. Elsa began groping Merida, whose left hand occasionally slid down Elsa's dress towards her breasts. Merida and Elsa kissed for what seemed like eternity, before Blake broke them apart by pulling Elsa closer to him. The trio headed up to Anna's private chambers together.

-Lemon Warning: Adult Material; Incest {If you don't wish to read this skip down until you see the Warning End}

Once the three reached Anna's bed chamber, Blake threw Elsa on the bed, and suddenly began to kiss Merida again. 'I have never had a threesome before.' Elsa thought to herself. Elsa who was sitting on Anna's bed, was being turned on by watching Blake and Merida kiss. Elsa's left hand went up her dress and she began to pleasure herself.

While Blake and Merida were still kissing, Elsa started to finger fuck herself. Elsa began moaning in pleasure at the feeling of her fingers massaging the inside of her vagina, she began moaning even louder as she saw Merida reach her right hand down towards Blake's pants. Blake began to undress Merida and as soon as he had gotten Merida's shirt unbuttoned; the button on his pants literally busted and his hard-on broke through his zipper and sprung free.

Chapter 7:

Merida stopped kissing Blake and began to crouch before Blake's fully erect 9 1/2" cock, which had sprung free from his pants. Merida began to kiss it, and then lick it, suddenly; Elsa began moaning uncontrollably in pleasure, and almost instantly a white liquid began flowing out of her pussy.

By now; Merida who was kissing Blake's cock had almost every inch of his member inside her mouth, and she suddenly began to stroke the base of his penis. Elsa who had just came all over Anna's bed, got up off the bed and headed over to where Blake and Merida were.

Merida now had every inch of Blake's bulbous rod in her mouth and Blake began thrusting, Merida could feel the tip of Blake's penis poking the back of her throat so she lightly swallowed and as she did the tip began to slide down her throat, Merida had obviously been good at deep-throating as she did have the cock of Angus, her pet horse in her mouth before.

But she never told Blake about that, Blake knew Merida was a redhead, and he heard that redheads are into wild things when it comes to sex, he had even heard that most redheads lose their virginity to big animals like a horse or a bull, but he didn't know if Merida was the same. He was curious to find out.

Merida was enjoying every second of her deep-throating her lover's massive cock she began to feel her pussy getting wet. Elsa laid down under Merida and began to press her lips to Merida's labia, Elsa slid her tongue up and down Merida's labia which caused the folds to part and Elsa slid her tongue inside Merida's wet vagina, Merida began feeling like she was gonna cum.

Elsa, who was right under Merida got a face full of Merida's pussy juice, while Merida got a throat full of warm sauce from Blake's cock. Merida after receiving her gift of Blake's seed in her mouth, pulled back her head to free Blake's member, which almost instantly released a load of sperm onto Elsa's exposed gentalia, Blake took this moment as a chance to penetrate Elsa's folds and fuck her pussy.

Blake pressed his head against Elsa's folds which parted due to the huge load that Blake had shot on her, Blake used his own sperm as a lubricant to moisten Elsa's pussy even more before inserting his sperm coated penis inside her. Blake began thrusting inside of Elsa, and the walls of her pussy tightened around his cock.

Elsa could feel Blake's member inside of her, and she began to moan in pure pleasure and suddenly; she achieved orgasm, and almost immediately Blake had also acheived orgasm. "Elsa, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Blake shouted.

"Not inside, Don't cum inside me, Blake!" Elsa shouted, Blake finally couldn't hold it any longer. He began to pull out when suddenly; Blake shot a warm load inside of Elsa. Blake pulled out and almost immediately shot another load on Elsa's 36 DDs and then he laid down on the floor and Merida walked over and positioned her pussy above Blake's cock.

Merida began to lower herself onto his member, and almostly instantly; Merida could feel the head slide in between her folds and inside her wet canal. As soon as he was inside of Merida, Blake came immediately. Merida knew that Blake was going to cum as soon as his cock was inside of her. She moaned in pleasure and then suddenly; Anna, Raenia and Rapunzel burst through the door to Anna's room.

Blake, Elsa and Merida all looked at one another in shock. They had been caught having sex in Anna's bedroom. "What!? You three started without me!" Anna cried in a sad tone. Apparently; Elsa knew that Blake would want to fuck, when they entered the palace. But Blake had no idea that Elsa would lead them to Anna's bedroom so that Anna could join them.

"What do you mean started without you, Anna?" Blake asked. Anna had a sad look on her face. "You came inside of Elsa didn't you, Blake?" Anna asked. "Yes." He replied. "Why do you ask?" He continued. Anna had wanted to be the one who Blake came inside. But she had been cheated out of it.

-[Warning End]-

Chapter 8:

-Lemon Warning: Incest-

Rapunzel looked at Blake and said; "I can't believe that you're as big as you are, even my ex-husband; Eugene isn't that big. Every girl you've dated must've been happy to be with you." Rapunzel began to make her way towards Blake.

"Blake, would do me the honor of fathering a child with me?" Rapunzel asked. Blake was shocked to hear his own best friend ask him to have a child with her. "I think that it would be wrong, Rapunzel." He replied. "Don't be so silly, I'm not married and neither are you, so let's make a baby together." Rapunzel urged Blake to have sex with her.

But each time, Blake refused. "Blake, ah won't mind if yeh git Rapunzel pregers." Merida said. "I won't mind if you have sex with Rapunzel either Blake." Elsa told him. "What do you think that I should do?" Blake asked Anna. "Blake, I think that all 6 of us should have sex, right here, right now. That's what I think." Anna answered.

Blake felt that since he wasn't betrothed to Anna, Rapunzel or Raenia that it was wrong for him to have sex with them. But he couldn't think of a good way to explain that to Anna. "Blake, it's not like anyone will ever find out anyways." Rapunzel said. "Just give it a try, Blake." Raenia told him.

"So What, if we're your cousins, Blake. Incest is the best thing that ever existed." Anna told him. "Blake, if yeh agree to Rapunzel's offer, ah'm going to make sure that you have 1/4 of my family wealth. "I accept your offer Rapunzel!" He finally replied.

Rapunzel's pussy was already wet when Blake began to penetrate her folds, he couldn't control himself and he shot a load on Anna's new dress. "Blake, you missed." Anna said. "What?" Blake questioned. "You missed, you shot a load on my new dress but you missed shooting that load inside Rapunzel." Anna continued.

Blake looked at Rapunzel, who now had his member thrusting inside her. She came and then Blake came. Rapunzel had now become pregnant with his child, as she wanted to. She got off of Blake and Anna immediately lowered her virgin pussy onto Blake's cock, as his head penetrated her folds, it broke Anna's hymen. Anna said in excitement, "I'm no longer a virgin. Now I'm a slut!" Just as Anna said that Blake came inside of her. "And now you're a pregnant slut." Elsa shouted at Anna.

Elsa and Anna were both Blake's cousins, but now they were carrying his child. Blake felt so ashamed of what he just did, "I need to leave, I have to go." Blake said, he got dressed and left the room.

-[Warning End]-

Chapter 9:

Blake walked down the corridor to the throneroom, and almost instantly, a cannonball penetrated the wall ten feet from him. He looked out the window to see an angry Prince Hans at the helm of a french warship and a whole french armada blockading the fjord preventing any ships from leaving Arendelle.

Blake ran back to Anna's bedroom and threw open the door. "Get dressed now, and make it fast!" Blake shouted. "What's the rush, Blake?" asked Elsa. "Arendelle is under attack, I repeat; Arendelle is under attack!" Anna heard cannonfire coming from outside the castle, "Blake is right, we're under attack!" Anna shouted.

Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa quickly got dressed and rush toward the throneroom, "Blake assemble the armed forces of Arendelle, tell them that you speak on behalf of the queen. Tell them that Arendelle is under attack and that they must mobilize immediately!" Elsa shouted at him.

A few of the palace guards approached Blake. "What are your orders sir?" asked the highest ranked palace guard. "My orders?" Blake answered. "Yes, your orders, sir. The queen has told us that we are to follow your orders if Arendelle is ever attacked and you're here." Blake hearing that Elsa told her own bodyguards to obey his orders knew that Elsa trusted him with her life. "Assemble the entire military of Arendelle, at once, We are at war with the Southern Isles!"

Blake ordered the remaining palace guards to rally the rest of Arendelle's military and ready all weapons for war. Once the entire Arendelle military and all the weapons were ready for battle, Blake lead the army of Arendelle into battle himself. The French army charged head on into battle and Hans was leading the French forces.

"Why are the French allied with the Southern Isles, I thought that France was annexed by the Andalasian armies?" Arendelle's military fought well and won the first siege by the enemy. But the war didn't end.

Hans led yet another army of soldiers into battle against Arendelle, yet the charging enemy lost the advantage when an army of Mermaids came to Arendelle's aid. "King Blake, we're the only ones who were able to aid you in battle." Lorna told him. "That's alright Lorna, how's things going in SeLuna?" Blake asked. "Not so good, I'm afraid." Lorna answered, "The sun claimed Stefan, and Valedia is declaring herself, queen of SeLuna. Your kingdom is in chaos, your majesty."

Blake finally decided to leave Arendelle, "I must leave Arendelle at once." Blake told the captain to his left. "I leave you in charge, Captain. Hold Arendelle at all costs!" Blake continued. "Lorna, do you know of another way out of Arendelle without ever leaving the fjord?" Blake asked. "No, the fjords are the only way in and out of Arendelle, I'm afraid." Lorna answered.

Blake turned to head back to the castle but stops dead in his tracks when he hears a cannon fire behind him. He turned to see that one of the nearby frigates had opened fire on Hans' warship. it was Reuben's frigate. Reuben and his 11 younger brothers all turned against Hans.

Hans and his French allies surrendered to the army of Arendelle. The War with the Southern Isles had come to an end at last. Reuben sent a letter to queen Elsa stating that he would like to sit down and sign a treaty declaring the war with Arendelle officially over. Elsa wrote back to Reuben, "Dear Reuben, I, Queen Elsa agree with your option of signing a treaty to end the war. We will meet in the conference room in Grogenheim palace located in the kingdom of Corona tomorrow morning around 9 a.m." Reuben replied. "See you at 9:00 tomorrow morning, queen Elsa."

Some old friends of Blake's arrived in Arendelle. "Draculaura, Raven, what are the two of you doing here!?" Blake questioned. "We're here to oversee the signing of the Treaty of Arendelle." Raven answered. Reuben approached Blake and said, "I apologize for Hans' behavior it was him who attacked you, not the whole kingdom of the Southern Isles, yet your queen declared war on the whole kingdom of the Southern Isles. We had just finished conquering Britannia and Gaul. Two of the kingdoms that were conquered by the queen of Andalasia."

Blake, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Raven, Draculaura, and Reuben all embarked on a journey to the kingdom of Corona. They would arrive in Corona around 4:30 p.m. that evening. On the journey to Corona, Blake kissed his longtime friend; Draculaura. Merida seeing Blake kiss Draculaura grew angry at him.

"Merida, I can explain this." Blake said. "ah'm not talking with yeh!" Merida shouted. Merida didn't talk with Blake the whole trip to the kingdom of Corona. The group arrives in Corona almost five hours later. They all settled down for the night and then they all got some sleep, they would need enough sleep for the meeting the next day.

Chapter 10:

The next day at 9:00 a.m. sharp;

Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida along with Draculaura, Raven Queen, Blake and Reuben all sat at a round table in the center of the conference hall in Grogenheim Castle in the kingdom of Corona to discuss a peaceful solution that would end the war with the Southern Isles. Merida suggested that a portion of money be given to the kingdom of the Southern Isles.

Draculaura didn't like Merida's idea. She requested that the Southern Isles as an attonement to SeLuna and Arendelle give both kingdoms a piece of the land that was captured by Hans & his 12 brothers, so that they can all have ownership. Elsa thought that both Merida's suggestion and Draculaura's idea were very good.

Reuben agreed with the terms that both Merida and Draculaura had brought up. Raven however; decided that SeLuna and Arendelle each appoint an ambassador to the Southern Isles, give the Southern Isles the money that they requested and that the Southern Isles give 1/3 of the land that was conquered by the Southern Isles each to the kingdoms of Arendelle and SeLuna.

Blake liked all three suggestions, as did Elsa and Rapunzel. Reuben agreed to all three of the terms and signed the Treaty of Corona. Blake and Elsa also signed, followed by; Rapunzel, Raven Queen, Draculaura and Merida. At long last the war was finally over. Blake and Elsa walked away not with a 1/3 of the newly conquered land but 1/4 each of the land. Reuben also gave 1/4 of the land to Merida and kept a 1/4 for himself.

Not only was the fighting over, but Merida and Blake were now talking again after Merida had given Blake the silent treatment during the entire trip to Corona. The time had come for Arendelle, SeLuna, Dun Broch, Corona and the Southern Isles to unite. For a new and unseen threat was on the horizon. War with the Southern Isles was over, but now; the whole world was on the brink of a war with Andalasia.


End file.
